A Little Secret
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: "I love you." The hardest words ever spoken. A scream of pleasure is so much easier to get out..
1. Outspoken

A Little Secret 

**Rated M for a reason, slash fic. **

"Ginny… I have something to tell you…" I grasped the sides of my chair, and my breathing increased slightly.

"Go on, I'm all ears." Ginny smiled at me as she stroked Cruickshanks delicately, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She was completely at ease. She had no idea how my news would shock her…

"I-I..." I stuttered, opening and closing my mouth like a fish, finding it hard to utter the words. I had wanted to first ease into the subject... start slow… Maybe not complicate things too much…

But no, my heart wouldn't let me.

"Ginny, I'm in love with you."

Cruickshanks yelped, and leaped out of Ginny's white arms. Ginny stared at me, confusion and shock written all over her face. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing… Just nothing. Forget I said anything." I gathered my books and rushed for the dormitory, tears leaving hot streaks down my face.


	2. Sleep Like A Baby

We hadn't spoken for three weeks. I'd avoided her, and I think she was avoiding me… Not that I could tell.

a further week later, it was Christmas. That meant all the dorms were just about clear, including my own. So on Christmas eve, I was lying on my bed, alone, musing the thoughts of the past month.

My eyes were closed and I was just about to doze off to sleep, when a loud knock echoed on the door. I glanced over at the clock – 1.34 am. Why would anyone be calling now?

I sat up slowly, alowing the blood to flow evenly to all areas of my body before gradually advancing towards the door. I rested my head against the door and asked sleepily, "who is it?"

"Me." Ginny's voice sounded small and vunerable, and make my eyes perk up suprisingly.

I immediately opened the door and stared down at her. Ginny was wrapped in her duvet, looking very young and very cute, with bed head and smudged eyeliner. As soon as she saw me, her eyes filled with hope.

"I'm so cold…" She whispered, looking up at me and shivering. She gave me the cutest look, pouting slightly.

I looked quickly from side to side. The next thing that happened was not intentional, it was accidental… it was a need.

I grabbed her and held her close, breathing in her warm smell and holding her close before carrying her across the room, and gently placing her on my bed. She shivered, and I remembered what she had said, and wrapped my duvet around her quickly, trying to fit her into my arms, just trying to keep her warm.

She moved closer to me, and my heart began pounding in my chest. She was so close – and what I wanted to know – _needed_ – to know, was so close to me.

"Do you love me?" I whispered into her ear. My heart pounded harder, and she didn't answer. I wasn't sure she'd heard me, she'd closed her eyes a while ago and I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

But then, a smile played across her lips and she nuzzled herself closer to me. My heart exploded, she was so damn cute… I breathed in to tell her just how cute she was when her small lips parted, and she whispered: "Shh… I'm sleeping…"

I would usually have been offended Ginny's rejection to answering me, but this time I wasn't, because she said it in such a sleep saturated voice and nuzzled closer to me, wrapping her arms tight around me neck. Her leg found her way in between mine, and her breathing quickly slowed and steadied on my neck.

I watched her a bit and leaned down to kiss her fore head… she was gorgeous. I needed for her to be mine… but would that ever happen?

We stayed in bed after that. We slept the most peaceful sleep ever, just in each others arms. However – it was harder in the morning.

Luna could _not _walk in, for risk of seeing a slightly naked Ginny… curled up in bed with a slighly more naked me.

So I dressed quickly and early, before Ginny had had a chance to wake up. I slid out the dormitory door, trying not to get anyone to notice me. But with the thoughts of who had slept in my bed last night, guilt must have shown on my face, because people stared at me stangely – like they knew I was hiding something.

I got into the Great Hall, and climbed onto a bench next to Harry and Ron. They both glanced at me oddly as I tucked into a bacon sandwich.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked me, eyeing me up and down.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Except for the fact I had just slept with your sister.

Naked.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Ok, ok, you just look a little… Flushed."

I looked down at my sandwich. The noises of the few chattering children and teachers consumed me, as I sat and thought.

I was just about to get up and leave – when Ginny walked into the hall. I swear the whole world froze, and we just stared at each other and blinked.

Her eyes softened and her lips caught up in a smile. She strode towards me, smiling.

My heart stopped.

"Hey Ginny." Harry murmured, still eating. "Where did you get off to last night?"

"Oh you know," Ginny balanced on the bench next to Ron. "Just went off to bed." She turned her head slightly to wink at me.

My heart restarted, in double time, and I blushed pink.

"Oh, ok, just, didn't see you that's all."

"Yeah… I was sure to keep myself… Hidden."

I almost sank to the floor.

I jumped up with a – "Be a minute."- and ran to the common room and up to my dorm, curling up in the duvet, thinking about the last person to be there.


	3. Sex

"Hermione?"

I jumped up in the covers – Ginny was standing by the door, closing it softly behind her.

"…Hi," I said quietly, looking down at the bed. I couldn't do this. I loved her so much.

We didn't talk, I just listened to my heart beating at an alarming rate. Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum.

"Mione, about last night…"

"Oh that. That was nothing, just forget about it." I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I don't want to forget it."

I looked up in surprise. What had she just said? "What?"

"I love you Hermione. I wasn't sure about it at first… I wanted to keep it inside, I didn't know how you felt… but then you told me. I thought it was wrong, I shouldn't like you… I mean, you're my best friend…" She paused, drawing in a deep breath. I watched as her small chest bobbed while she kept breathing, and the way her cherry-red lips pouted as she mused what she was about to say.

"I love you Hermione." Ginny suddenly turned and strode across the room toward me, cupping my face in her hands. "Let me show you." She breathed in my ear.

I gasped as she pressed her warm lips on mine, and my lips parted. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer into me. I could feel her soft warm skin next to mine, and as I began to think this was a day-dream, she pulled me up into her, into a kneeling position. Slowly, teasingly, she slipped her hands from my face, all across my back, down to my waist, and continued to kiss me.

The kiss deepened – her tongue traced my bottom lip and I gased again, letting it slip in my mouth for the first time, ever. I could taste her – the sensation was… incredible. She taste like a hidden spice, delicious.

I moaned against my will, sneaking my tongue up to meet hers.

Everything happened in a blur then – I suddenly had Ginny backed up against the wall, my hands tracing her body and my tongue moving slying in her mouth.

She lifted her legs up around my waist, and I could feel her through her tights – wet. I pressed myself in closer, my hands moving quickly up her shirt.

She pulled away from me then. I didn't know if I had went too fast, or not fast enough, or that she wanted to stop… but the Ginny grinned at me, and ripped off her shirt, tearing a few buttons away.

I stared at her porcelain body, her skin so soft against my hands. Her breasts were only covered in a small piece of red material…

I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against her body, feeling her quivering. I moved my head slowly to each side… tasting her skin, feeling her breasts on each side of me. she moaned – something that made me grow even more turned on.

I ran my bottom lip all up to her lips, and she seized my head and pushed her lips furiously against mine, urgency in the way she kissed me. God she was so perfect – so warm, so wet, so… Oh, I needed her now!

Holding her against me, I spun her around and back toward the bed, laying her down carefully, looking over her. She was breathing quickly, challenging me with her eyes. "Cmon Hermione…" She purred, putting her head back and dancing her breasts in my direction.

I growled, and kissed her hard on the jaw. I ran my tongue gently up to her ear, and nibbled the lobe, enjoying hearing her intake of breath. I kissed softly down her neck and across the the other side, my hands massaging the skin at her waist the whole time. I placed wet kissed down past her collar bone, and licked again at the skin between her breats.

Ginny leaned up, fumbling something at her back. her bra fell away, leaving me eying her perfect mounds, with erect nipples standing to attention, just asking for me to make them mine.

I glanced up at her, only to see her staring down at me. she nodded and pushed up, letting her nipple brush my lip. I opened my mouth and grazed it with my tongue, tasting the cool fresh taste.

Ginny twisted around, moaning, and pushed her breast right into my mouth. I sucked it, running my tongue across the still erect nipple, flicking it. my hand carresed the other one, squeezing and rubbing.

"Oh god Hermione…" Ginny groaned, biting down on her lip.

I smirked, and kissed down to her belly button, running my finger tips around and around it, watching her reaction. With every breath she took her chest bounced, and her stomach quivered. I leaned down and pressed my tongue into her belly button, swilling it around.

"Hermione, you're killing me…"

I grinned back up at her, and slowly slid my hand between her legs, running my fingers gently over the arch of her tights. Ginny threw her head back, holding onto the covers tight.

"Hermione…" Ginny warned, and I chuckled. I wrapped my hands around her waist and fumbled around, finding the zip of her skirt. Off it came, along with the tights, slowly removing them from her person, because I kept getting distracted by what was so close to me…

Ginny sat up surprisingly, smiled, and flipped me over onto my back. she grinned as she straddled my waist, pressing her hands against my breasts through my shirt and massaging them thoroughly. I groaned, and my back arched.

She swiftly undid my buttons and threw it away, along with my trousers. She didn't stutter, she didn't fumble… she knew what she planned to do. And that turned me on even more that seeing her body.

Her fingers traced circles around my inner thigh, moving up and closer to where I wanted… NEEDED… her to be. But I couldn't. at least, not at first.

"Ginny…" I breathed. "Let me show you… how much I love you."

I rolled onto her, sitting on her hips. I just flicked my eyes over her entire body… looking at what was mine.

"What are you looking at?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"You know… just you." She was so fucking hot!

My fingers lingered over her lips, down her neck, across her chest and felt the smoothness of her waist. A pleasurable shiver ran through her body.

Unexpected for her, I grinded my hips in top of her, letting her feel how wet I was. Ginny moaned loud and I heard a whisper of my name.

I slid myself down her body once more, my lips stopping just before her panties. I removed them fast with my teeth, and wrapped one of her legs around my neck.

I kissed into her pussy, just millimetres away from where she secretly ached. "Hermione… You're killing me…"

My tongue ran around and around her clit, and I softly flicked it, stopping and hearing Ginny's cry of pleasure.

I breathed in closely, and blew cold air across her, feeling her quiver and moan. My fingers teased her, going to press into her, then leaving, then again. All the time my thumb ran around her clit, sometimes "accidentally" caressing it, hearing Ginny shriek and swear.

"Now, Hermione, NOW." I slipped my finger into her.

With that action Ginny's back arched and she screamed my name.

The sight and sound was incredible. I moaned, falling forward onto her and kissing her breasts as my finger moved in and out, getting faster and faster as her screams and groans increased louder and louder and got more frequent.

She called my name, making me get faster and faster, as I could feel her getting wetter the further I went it. I got so deep – I almost came myself.

But when Ginny did… it was music to my ears. She screamed my name, and just kept screaming, her final shriek was deafening.

Her hands clawed at the covers.

Her toes curled.

She bucked upward and I rolled off her body, grinning at my success. Her eyes were rolling and she closed them, letting the shriek die out.

"That was fucking amazing." Her chest panting, she turned to face me. I beamed at her, licked my fingers and ran them across her lips.

"I do love you, Ginny."

"I love you."

We smiled and stared at each other.

"And I don't think anyone came as hard as you did…" I winked at her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes darkening with mischief. "We'll have to see about that…"

she climbed on top of me, and I smiled as she pulled me up into her.

and the rest of that night was a blur. A hot, sweaty, steamy, blur.

And I came so fucking hard I lost my voice.

* * *

**Please review, if I know people like this I can write more.**

**Let me know if I made any mistakes or went too fast, any advice I would be gracious for.**

**Have a great life ;)**

**LittleMissInvisible.**


End file.
